Shinigami Alchemy
by Riza Loves Guns
Summary: This story is about how Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki are sent to the world of Amestris. There they meet Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. With the passing through the gate hollows fallow and other sinister characters are left in their place.
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami Alchemy

Shinigami Alchemy

This is my first story, but I thought it would be fun to make a story with Ichigo Kurosaki is sent to Ed's world. Homunculi surprise our carrot top friend, along with Rukia (yes she is brought along do to her very curious natureYOU WILL FIND OUT) who is now in Amestris. Sudden appearance of Hollows in Amestris leads to great confusion and wait! Ed and Al can see Hallows? There will be some blood and swearing so be in for some heck!

Please enjoy Chapter 1!

Aizen Souske and the Stone

"Where is Ichimaru when he is needed? I don't see why he is in second command at the way he treats the plan Aizen-sama has?" a man whispered repeatedly to himself. "He acts on his own, doesn't give a rats ass about any of the men lost on his missions. What you see in Ichimaru Gin, I will never comprehend, Aizen-sama."

"Talking to your self again Tousen? You act like those crazy espada just two floors below us," a sly man purred nonchalantly as he walked into the room. "You seem to hate me," Gin said with a grin.

"Who wouldn't?" Tousen replied with a frown, _that man is bothersome_, he then thought.

"Oh, Kaname-kun, you're such a tease!" Gin then giggles with a sneer.

"I won't allow myself to be disgraced! I will kill you if you act in such a-"

"Tousen, Tousen. I will not stand for such insolence," someone then cut in as Tousen was about to draw his zanpaktou. He had his hair pinned backwards and wore a white Japanese style dress as did Gin and Tousen.

_A current of energy flows throughout the room._

Tousen and Gin shivered. _His spiritual pressure, Aizen-sama is trying to psych me out_, Tousen thought.

"You always seem to not bear the presence of Ichimaru. Why is that?" Aizen Souske then asked with a smile.

"I feel he doesn't truly care about what it is you are doing, Aizen-sama," Tousen said with a drop of sweat falling to the ground. "You must understand my feelings."

"Must I? Hmmm…" Aizen then turned his gaze to Gin. "Did you bring what I asked, Ichimaru?"

"Of course, Aizen-sama," Gin replied taking out a parcel from his robes. "This is what you asked for, if I may be precise?"

The parcel was in the shape of an oval, not much smaller than a fist. Rapped around it were strange symbols that were red. With a smile of great satisfaction, Aizen took a hold of the parcel and began to unwrap it.

"I was hoping for some sort of gratitude for getting, not to be rude Aizen-sama, but it was truly difficult to come by it," Gin the said with a bit of fear clinging to his throat.

"Yes, I would forget such a thing, thank you Ichimaru Gin, but…" Aizen paused as he stared at Gin, his look became stolid as he said, "You didn't get the scroll- the scroll is the key part."

Tousen smiled as he looked at Gin's facial expression. _The fool_, he thought, _Aizen specifically told him two artifacts, not one. Or maybe he lost one, hehe, either way it comes to my advantage_.

"Tch…I understand that the other I don't have, while I was arriving here, a shadow of great speed launched itself at me, leading to the scroll falling out of my grasp. The fact of the manner is we will be able to get it back without a problem. There is no need for you to worry, Aizen-Sama," Gin retorted glaring at Tousen, but at the same time keeping his twisted smile (You all know what it looks like and how it torments little children).

"Gin! How could you act so disrespectful towards Aizen-sama?!" Tousen then yelled. "Aizen-sama, I will make it my personal agenda to achieve the scroll!"

"Peace Kaname, I must first know where it is Ichimaru has misplaced it," with that Aizen turned towards gin. "Now, Ichimaru, where is it?"

"Yes, well…that is…" gin muttered. "It's…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" yelled a very pissed of carrot top.

Ichigo Kurosaki stood stunned, yet really madly, at a scroll that had just landed on his head and was now in his hands. The real thing that bothered Ichigo was it came from the sky, and out of no where.

"God damn it! Why do things like this always happen to me?" He stared with a glare down at the scroll.

It was red, all over; it had a strange symbol on one side though. They were in the shape of a serpent with wings trying to eat its tail, and it had a star in the middle of it.

"This is weird…what the hell is this scroll?" Ichigo opened it. "What?! It's blank?!"

In fact it was blank, nothing but an empty scroll with no words or anything to be quite frank.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Someone yelled to the perplexed strawberry (Ichigo means Strawberry in Japanese to those not knowledgeable of this you fail).

"Ah, Rukia! Can you look at this for me?" Ichigo asked the short black haired girl who just walked up to him.

"Not at the moment, there was a strange energy reading on my Hollow Detector. I want you to come with me to see what it is so-" Rukia stopped suddenly and stared at the scroll. "Where, may I ask, did you find that?"

"It fell on my head from the sky! That's why I want you to look at the damn thing!" Ichigo shouted.

"Pipe down Ichigo, you'll scare the hollows away with such a scary face," Rukia said with a small smile (her inner self is laughing her head off). "Don't be so anxious over a scroll. I said I would look at it when we see the disturbance didn't I?"

"Grr…Fine lets see this problem first," so Ichigo and Rukia run to his house where he leaves his body, and her gigai to see the "disturbance" she had mentioned. He brought the scroll in his Soul Reaper robes just to be safe. They ran through the air in the direction Rukia said was where the problem was. A shadow watched their every move, and with a grin it followed after them.

"I see…so it is with Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen whispered to himself with a smile. "There is no need to worry, for we will retrieve it tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Aizen-sama?" Tousen asked while the still silent gin just stared at them. "I could reclaim it at once!"

"We can wait, for we need there help anyways," Aizen then said.

"What? What reason do we need there help?" Tousen questioned.

"I will tell you later, Ichimaru and Kaname, you may leave," Aizen Souske then raised a red stone into the air. "The Philosopher stone is the most need part of them all, and it desires blood."

GASP! That was a doosey. Well hope you enjoyed it. I will have chapter 2 done as soon as I get back from China. Yes I am going there!! Yeah! Well not for the Olympics if that's what your thinking, but for "Historical learning" as my mother repeats on and on.

Well…THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, please Read on

Sorry this took me so long! I was procrastinating! Yes the very word that haunts us all…..well I had to figure this chapter out a little bit more, needed Ed to come in now and not later. Plus it's kind of important for the whole story too.

Chapter 2, please Read on!

An envious shadow has appeared

A ragged person ran through the woods. He wore a trashy outfit, almost like it had been taken from a trash dumb, and his face was hidden. His fatigue stung his body, but that wouldn't stop him. He turned his head to find…

"THE HELL I'LL LET A BASTARD LIKE YOU TO GET AWAY WITH MY WALLET!" screamed the well known shrimp, Fullmetal.

The unknown man grinned as he dogged through the trees.

"Get back here!" Ed yelled again.

"Brother! Come back, its hard to run after you when you're so angry!" yelled another, much bigger, person right behind the crazy shrimp.

"Come on Al! Why are you always sticking up for guys like him?!" Ed yelled to the big armored giant who whined as Ed continued the chase.

They ran past a river as the hunt for the man as he dodged through thick bushes. The man had no intention of stopping even with the pain of running wearing him down.

"Brother! This guy doesn't look like he's gonna stop! We could always go get more money, let's just let him have it!" Alphonse called forward to his short brother.

"'Let him have it!' When ever did I let anyone who stole something from me, 'have it'?" Edward yelled back to Al.

The giant armor sighed, and continued following his overly pissed of brother.

One thing the shrimp had to agree with Al is, the man definitely wanted that wallet more then anyone ever had (sadly he's dealt with many other pick-pockets that now remember him as 'State Pick-pocket killer'). _I mean I usually caught these guys by now, I never ran after a guy this determined_, Ed thought.

The man finally sneered, happy with his fun yelled, "You want your damn wallet back, dog of the military, here!" He threw the wallet into the river living a horrified Ed stumbling to a dead stop.

"Crap…there goes all the respect Mustang had for me—if any respect at all—when he finds out I lost more money," Ed sighed as he looked miserably at the sinking wallet. "When I get my hands on that damn thief, I'm gonna—"

"Brother, it's too late. He's long gone by now," Al piped in staring at his dejected older brother.

"Hmph…why am I always the one people bug on?" Ed asked himself with a glare to the lake.

_You don't really want me to answer that Ed_, Al thought with a sigh. Ed and Al then began walking back to the town, Ed's head bent at the loss of his wallet.

The man that chased Ed continued to run until he came to a cave. He walked through the entrance and made his way along the dark tunnels. When he made it to the end, he turned on a light to depict a small room. He reached inside his pocket and drew a card which said:

State Alchemist License

Name: Edward Elric

State Classification: Fullmetal Alchemist

State number: 256678

Approved by: Roy Mustang

The man grinned with victory, for he had found what he was looking for. He walked over to another room to the right of his, coming directly in front of a screen. He flipped a switch, making the screen glimmer with a blue light.

"Have you succeeded in finding the 'Alchemist' depicted by our master?" A voice asked as a face began to shimmer onto the screen.

"Of course I did, Tousen," the man said, talking to the now revealed Tousen Kaname. "But you promised, if I help get that kid to open the gate over hear, you will get me back to the Soul Society."

"Of course, of course," Tousen said to the man. "Just remember exactly what I said, we didn't give you your memories back for nothing, Shiba Kaien."

"Right," Kaien said, showing his face as the once vice-captain of Division 13. "Understood."

"Understood," mumbled an annoyed shrimp speaking into the receiver end of the phone. He was at the towns train station, getting a lecture on keeping ones State Alchemist License. "I will come to Central immediately to get a new license."

"Seriously, Edward, things like these to grow on trees," a very amused Roy Mustang retorted to Ed. "You must understand, if I continue making these for you I might as well have fifty ready ahead of time."

"Cut the crap, Mustang! This guy I was running after was running of engine fuel!" Ed yelled with a frown.

"Right, just get back here as soon as possible, running around with a State License—without adult supervision at your age—may be dangerous at times like this," Roy said, then hanging up.

"Tch," Ed put the hearing phone end on the rack. "That guy pisses me of so much! I mean, he doesn't even understand what happened. Also what in the Hell does he mean by 'It isn't safe at times like this', blah, blah, blah, right Al?"

Edward turned to see Al nodding in agreement, but his big hunk of metal wasn't there.

"Al? Where are you? Al!" Ed ran around the station yelling his brother's name. "Hey Al! This is no time to be playing games, we have to leave immediately to—"

"Coming, brother!" yelled Al, coming from behind a building. "You were taking so long I had to take a walk, sorry."

"Well…next time tell me you are, okay?" Ed looked at his brother with suspicion, but turned away. "I am going to get the train tickets, you wait here."

"Wait, brother? How can we get tickets when we don't have any money?" Al asked staring down at his short brother questionably.

"Easy, just show them this," Ed grinned as he lifted his State Alchemist watch. "Free one way tickets to Central, coming up!'

"Brother…are you okay?" Alphonse looked over at his brother whose face was green and he was pinching his nose with his fingers.

"No, do I look 'Okay' to you!?" Ed whined, because they sat in the pig pen part of the train. "The damn ticket deller told me dis was da freest spot dey got."

"Geez Ed, it really hard to understand you with your hand pinching your nose and all," Al laughed looking at his brothers expression.

The rest of the train ride was smooth, for Al maybe. The smell was horrific; as if death was trampling all over Ed's smell senses. His eyes watered to the point he finally had to get a breath of fresh air.

"I will be right back, Al" Ed ran through the train car doors into one common car areas. As he walks by a certain sit, he notices someone familiar.

"You look like someone I know, have we met before?" Ed asked this look at a black haired man in a nice black suit.

"I don't believe so, you tell me?" the man looked up at Ed with a laughing smile.

"Sorry, I recently ran into a thief and for a moment I thought you were him," Ed sighed scratching his head.

"I am very sorry to hear that, by the way, I am Shiba Kaien," Kaien said with a grin. "And you are the famous Edward Elric, if I am correct?"

"Huh? How did you know that?" Ed questioned the unknown man. _Who is this guy_, he thought, _how does he know my name_?

"Why don't you get your brother and sit here for a bit, I bring promising news," Kaien gave a little chuckle, as the confused shorty stared confusedly back towards the pig pen car.

"No need to feel so suspicious, Ed, just I've heard so much about the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' and his brother," Kaien rubbed it in, hoping Edward had the personality for flattery.

Ed smiled, and even blushed a little, _he thinks I am famous_; Ed beamed to himself, and said, "Sure, hold on a sec while I get my brother."

Ed shuffled a way backwards to the pig pen car, while all that time Kaien sneered in his direction.

Rukia and Ichigo ran through the town (Ichigo already changed into a Soul reaper or Shinigami if you prefer). Rukia lead, as Ichigo followed with a desire to know what was happening in the town, _again_.

"Rukia, what is the problem? More hollows? Arrancar?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Ichigo?" She began looking at him.

"Eh? What?" He asked looking at her stolid stare.

_Smack._

"What was that for?!" howled Ichigo after getting a whack on the head by an irritated Rukia.

"It was an unusual sighting by Renji," Rukia said looking forward as they continued running along the roofs. "He reported seeing hollows appear, and while he was fighting them they suddenly vanished as though they were afraid. He is still in that area and needs our help. It gives me reason to believe someone or something caused them to act so strangely."

"WHAT??" Ichigo yelled starting to run a little faster. "Why didn't you say that Renji was in help and the hollows were acting out of context?! I mean, you could've just said that instead of a giant crappy speech about nothing."

"You never asked, and we are here," She smirked as they came down to a park. The place looked like a small battle just happened a short moment ago, which it did.

Renji sat by a tree, still panting from fighting hollows.

"Oi, Renji," Ichigo came up to him, putting his hand out for him to stand up.

"Took you long enough, Ichigo. What did you guys do, bake a cake?" Renji grinned at Ichigo who helped lift Renji up.

"Well, I never thought you would get so tired over a hollow, you getting weak?" Ichigo snapped.

"Well there was at least a hundred! They were all as strong as Menos," Renji began. "Plus I don't think you could handle them."

"Nock it off!" Rukia piped in, shocking the two out of their fight. "Now Renji? Did you mention seeing someone come by which scared the hollows away, right?"

"What? You never said someone came that scared them away?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, yeah. A shadow came from behind me and right when the hollows left for Hueco Mundo. It left in that direction, "Renji pointed towards an abandoned building. "I think it went in their…well…I am not quite sure."

"Alright! Rukia lets go," Ichigo said as he began running towards there.

"Ichigo! Tch…Renji, will you be all right here by yourself?" Rukia asked looking at Renji.

"Yes, I am just gonna rest for a minute, then I will meet up with you and that knuckle head over there," Renji laughed, giving Rukia the approval to leave.

Ichigo walked through the building. He looked in empty rooms along the corridor, and finally came to the stares.

"Do you ever wait for others to help you Ichigo?" Rukia came up behind Ichigo, startling him.

"Come Rukia, you want to see what was scaring the hollows away just as much as I do," Ichigo began to walk up the stares. "Hurry it up!"

Rukia sighed, but followed the carrot top up the steps.

A few minutes later

"Ichigo, Renji must have giving us the wrong directions, he was really tired," Rukia said looking at the anxious Ichigo who was starting to lose his steam. "When I think about it, one of the hollows must have done something to him to make him become so tired like that."

"Rukia, we are almost to the last floor so cool it for a god damn moment," Ichigo said running to the final staircase. "I may be just guessing this but if Renji is acting the way he is, it might have been the thing that did it."

Ichigo began to run upstairs, so she just decided she might as well follow the dumb ass.

When Rukia made it to the top, she found Ichigo standing still and looking at someone.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Renji?" He asked the stranger who laughed at the questions.

"Who am I? I wouldn't get so cocky carrot boy, or you just might get hurt," the person said with a snigger. "And I don't think I have hurt anyone recently since arriving to this stupid place."

"We just wanted to ask you if you are responsible for scaring the hollow away. And how you did it too," Rukia inquired staring at the dark outline of the person ahead.

"I don't know anything about 'hollows', but I will tell you who I am," the stranger stepped into the light. "My name is Envy. I am a Homunculus."


End file.
